Traicion
by Kaiss
Summary: Bella Swan, no tiene nada en su vida, al borde del abismo recibe una extraña propuesta "quiero que seduzcas a mi marido", al no tener que perder, aceptara, pero lo que no sabe es que aquel ser a quien tanto daño hara sera ... el amor de su vida. TH.
1. Propuesta

Hola Chicas ... espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo ... ustedes diran ¿que demonios? ¿publica una historia nueva y no actualiza en las demas? pues si ... se que es raro pero tenia esta idea en la mente y Diosss tenia que publicarla!! xD, espero que les guste, de todas maneras solo espero vuestras opiniones, si os gusta seguire si no la quitare ;)

**N/A:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer(la Magnifica), la historia es TODA MIA y bla bla bla .... **

**Summary:**

_Bella Swan, no tiene nada en su vida, esta totalmente perdida, al borde del abismo recibira una extraña propuesta "quiero que seduzcas a mi marido", al no tener nada que perder aceptara, pero ¿que pasa cuando se interpone el amor? Y que si todo eso que siempre ha querido … una casa, un trabajo, estudios, dinero … ¿lo obtiene? ¿Qué pasa con el amor? … ¿renunciara a todo por lo que ha luchado? O simplemente … ¿seguira en aquel mundo de traicion? Porque como a veces dicen … los negocios y el amor no van de la mano, pero tampoco … todo es como te lo pintan._

* * *

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 19 años y justo ahora me encuentro sentada en una banca, en la calle, observando hacia todos lados y esperando encontrar una solución a mis problemas. Estoy desempleada, no tengo donde vivir, estan a punto de sacarme de la universidad por no pagar ya que … no tengo un solo dólar, el ultimo lo gaste en comida, no tengo nada … ni siquiera amigos que me puedan ayudar en tan difícil situación.

¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo llegue a este estado?

Facil … soy de Arizona, hace 3 años, me mude a Seattle con mis padres, 2 semanas después ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, fue algo muy triste, nadie asistió al funeral, solo yo, no tengo familia por lo que tuve que quedarme en esta ciudad sola, 3 meses después me quitaron la casa alegando que era una menor de edad y que no podría terminar de pagar al banco el préstamo de la casa.

Tuve que posponer mis estudios este tiempo, buscar un sitio donde vivir y conseguir un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Alquile un departamento tipo estudio el cual me era muy difícil pagar pero aun asi me las arreglaba, en mi trabajo me iba muy bien y justo ahora decidí entrar a la universidad de nuevo, justo cuando todo empezaba a mejorar … acaban de despedirme por no "dar la talla", me acaban de desalojar por no poder pagar este mes el arriendo, asi que … ¡Aquí estoy! Rogando a Dios o a cualquier ser celestial que me ayude con mis problemas … pidiendo por que caiga una solución a todos estos problemas de la nada …

Y como si alguien alli arriba me hubiese escuchado frente a mi se estaciono un muy lujoso auto y de alli bajo una hermosa mujer, alta, morena, de cabello rojo y muy bien vestida.

-Hola---dijo mirándome fijamente---¿necesitas ayuda?

¿esto me estaba pasando a mi? ¿alguien me ofrecía ayuda?

-Hola---respondi---la verdad si … ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Tanya … Tanya de Cullen.

-Es un placer señora Cullen.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Bella, Bella Swan.

-Bueno Bella … estoy buscando a alguien que trabaje para mi y creo que tu eres la indicada. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Un trabajo?---dije emocionada---¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-Pues … se que esto sonara extraño, pero necesito que seduzcas a mi marido.

* * *

**Puesss ... esto viene siendo un "modelo" de historia ... asi que ... espero saber que les parece.**


	2. Aceptando

**N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama es TODA MIA y bla bla bla ... **

**Hola ****Chics****!!! una vez mas ... aca estoy, gracias por su apoyo, fueron varias las que quisieron que esta historia fuese continuada.**

**mil gracias de verdad!!!**

**tratare de ponerme fechas de actualizacion ya sabes ... para poner orden a algo en mi vida xD!!! espero poder hacer eso este lunes(o mejor martes) ... ya saben ... para las que leen mis demas historias pasense por mi perfil el dia martes y pues alli diran mis dias de actualizacion :D**

**Agradecimientos a:**

_.stewart, VampireGirl90, Darla Gilmore, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, M.L., Yami Naty Cullen Swan, christti, gioviss, Maiy, MarCullen20, Alejandrita-Cullen, bellarenesmee alias NATI, Kriito Cullen Masen, princesaamy._

**(los agradecimientos fueron colocados por orden de llegada xD) ja,ja.**

**muchas gracias a todas, espero que todasssssssss hayan tenido un muy feliz año y espero que este año les de lo que desean a cada uno de ustedes.**

**recuerden que siempre es un orgullo para todo autor/a tener lectores nuevos, por eso gracias por leerme a las las lectoras fieles, a las de a veces y a las fantasmas.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

-¿Quiere que seduzca a su marido?. Pregunte totalmente atónita.

-Asi es querida, ¿Por qué no subes al auto y hablamos camino a mi casa?

No sabia que hacer … ¿me iba con ella? ¿aceptaba? ¿me negaba? ¿corria?

¡Demonios!

En fin … ¿Qué podia perder?, no me queda nada mas … si me van a pagar y a dar un techo ¿Por qué no?

Asenti y me puse de pie.

Un hombre alto y moreno nos habrio la puerta del auto.

En cuanto el auto se puso en movimiento La señora Cullen comenzó a hablar.

-Veras querida, te dare hospedaje en mi casa mientras cumplas con tu deber, tengo 2 hijos, asi que haras el papel de niñera y ayudaras a las demas empleadas en la casa cuando puedas, te pagare mil dolares al mes mientras ya sabes---hizo un gesto con la mano---seduces a mi marido, en cuanto cumplas con el trabajo te iras de mi casa y por supuesto te pagare 50mil dolares. Dijo sonriendo

Espera un segundo … ¿dijo mil dolares al mes y luego 50mil? ¿dijo eso? ¡oh por Dios! ¡si lo dijo! ¡queria gritar internamente! … eh … ahora que lo pienso el tipo debe ser uno de esos viejos asquerosos a los que se le sale la baba, tal vez hasta tenga que cambiarle los pañales … ¡oh mi Dios!

-¿Qué … que edad tiene su esposo?

Sonrio.

-Tranquila, presiento que sera un trabajo muy facil para ti … tiene 28 años, es un hombre muy guapo …

-Disculpe pero … ¿Por qué quiere que haga esto?, y-yo … no lo entiendo, esto es … totalmente extraño.

-Ummm … puede que si, tienes razon, es algo … poco usual, veras … quiero separarme de mi esposo y no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

-N-no, no la entiendo.

-¡Vaya querida! ¡la inteligencia no es tu fuerte!

Urgggg eso me molesto.

Ella siguió.

-Es obvio que me quiero separar de el si no ¿Por qué te pediria esto?

-eso lo entendi … lo que no entiendo es porque para separarse de el tiene que hacer que le sea infiel.

Ella bufo.

-Veras Isabella … te lo dire pero mas te vale permanecer callada---dijo amenazadoramente---quiero divorciarme, si, pero ya sabes que en los divorcios los bienes se dividen ¿no?---asenti--- pues yo no quiero solo una parte, ¡lo quiero todo! Y para conseguir eso ¿que mejor que decir que mi esposo me es infiel y es un mal ejemplo para nuestros hijos?.

-el … ¿es un mal padre?

-¡Para nada! ¡el ama a nuestros hijos mas que a nada! ¡daria lo que fuese por ellos! Por eso … planeo dejarselos en cuanto me de el divorcio, ellos no harian mas que estorbar en mis vacaciones.

-¿vacaciones?

-¡vaya que eres lenta muchacha! ¡ en cuanto me de el divorcio me ire de viaje!

-Señora Cullen, aun no le entiendo,¿porque quiere usted hacer todo esto? ¿no es feliz? ¿el no la ama? ¿ no la trata como debe?

Ella solo suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio largo tiempo antes de responder.

Su mirada parecia perdida … como si estubiese analizando algo.

-Y-yo … no lo se, supongo que porque el es demasiado para mi. Me dijo

¡vaya! ¡jamas crei que una mujer como ella dijese algo asi!

-Isabella yo … no quiero que tengas la imagen equivocada, mi esposo el … me ama, para el lo mas importante somos nosotros, su familia, es solo que … el me ama tanto que me asfixia, me trata como a una reina, todo el tiempo esta junto a mi, siempre me apoya, no me mal entiendas, nos casamos hace 8 años, ambos teniamos 20 y yo quede embarazada ---dijo sonriendo---entonces decidimos casarnos, hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, al principio lo amaba pero luego … no lo se … mi amor por el se fue acabando, en todos estos años hemos tenido discusiones cuando mucho 3 veces, el siempre me complace y me da la razon en todo, aunque no la tenga, es solo que … el es tan perfecto que me da nauseas. No creo ni espero que me entiendas ….

Suspiro y miro al vacio.

No me esperaba nada de eso …

¿a que mujer le molestaria que su marido la tratara asi? ¡de tener yo a alguien asi ni siquiera lo dejaria salir de la casa!

-¿Señora Cullen?

-Si … ?

-disculpe que me siga metiendo, es solo que, si voy a hacer este trabajo debo saber porque, esto no es algo de lo que yo me vaya a sentir orgullosa, pero debo hacerlo, es todo lo que me queda, no tengo nada y esta es la oportunidad de recuperar mi "vida", no se si me entienda, pero lo hago solo porque de verdad necesito el trabajo … ¿Por qué si su esposo es tan perfecto, la ama y la trata bien quiere dejarlo en vez de solo … tratar de arreglar las cosas y volver a quererlo?

Rio y de repente al mirarme su mirada se volvio fria.

Temble.

-¡Vaya! No eres tan boba---rio---lo hago porque ya tengo a alguien, tengo a un amante y quiero marcharme con el, para eso necesito todo el dinero de Edward.

-¿Edward?

Que nombre mas bonito …

-Asi es, el hombre al que debes seducir se llama Edward Cullen.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a la "casa".

Al parecer estabamos en las afueras de la ciudad porque tardamos en llegar.

Una vez mas el chofer nos abrio la puerta del auto para bajar.

-Descansa Paul. Dijo la señora.

-Sigueme Isabella.

Asenti.

Estabamos en el estacionamiento de una lujosa mansion, era espectacular, se parecia mucho a la mansion playboy.

Rei ante mi pensamiento y Tanya me dirigió una fria mirada.

Al entrar quede mas sorprendida aun, la casa era inmensa, decorada de la mejor manera posible, todo estaba reluciente, me sentia como una pequeña hormiga sola en una casa.

Rapidamente la señora me llevo a una lujosa cocina, era inmensa, alli se encontraban varias empleadas, lo supe porque todas ellas llevaban uniforme.

Una vez dentro la señora Cullen todas las empleadas se quedaron como estatuas con la cabeza gacha esperando a que ella hablara.

-Señoras … esta es una nueva empleada, Isabella Swan, ella sera la niñera de Marcus y Reneesme, sean amables con ellas, cuando ella este libre podra ayudarles si asi lo desea, como es nueva me gustaria que luego se presentaran con ella y le explicaran como funcionan las cosas aquí. ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señora. Dijeron todas las empleadas al unísono.

-Muy bien, Isabella, sigueme quiero presentarte a la familia.

-¿señora, yo tambien usare uniforme?

-Tu no Isabella, deberas salir constantemente y no podras hacerlo en uniforme, ademas no creo que le atraigas a mi esposo con esa horrenda ropa. Sigamos …

Y asi fue la segui hasta uno hermosa habitación que parecia ser de juegos, alli estaban sus 2 hijos, Marcus y Reneesme, los niños eran increíblemente hermosos, casi no se parecian a Tanya por lo que deduje que se parecian al padre.

Ambos tenian un hermoso cabello color caoba con reflejos dorados, el niño lo tenia desordenado y la niña ondulado, aun asi a ambos se les veia que tenian un cabello sumamente sueave, su tez era palida, no como la de Tanya, sus facciones y gestos eran hermosos y sus ojos … Marcus tenia unos ojos verdes espectaculares y Reneesme los tenia de un color verde como con dorado, hermosos…

Después de presentarnos supe que los llegaria a querer, se veia que eran unos niños muy tiernos, Marcus de 8 y Reneesme de 6, ambos se veia que eran los hijos perfectos.

Por desgracia Tanya no mostro mayor interes en compartir con ellos.

Luego de decirle a los niños que seria su "Niñera", me mostro mi habitación, era enorme, casi tan grande como el pequeño departamento en el que vivia, me explico las horas en las que debia llevarlos al colegio y recogerlos, darles la comida, ayudarles en las tareas, etc …

Me dio 3mil dolares como "regalo" para que me comprase todo lo que necesitaba y tambien para que me comprara ropa "seductora".

Estaba terminando de darme el recorrido en la casa cuando escuchamos la puerta de la entrada seguida por un "papiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

-Debe ser el, ya llego del trabajo.

Mire mi reloj y marcaban las 8pm.

Me pregunte si siempre llegaba a esta hora.

Y como si ella me hubiese escuchado.

-es medico y siempre llega y se va a una hora distinta, es el a quien debes seducir, debes ir despacio, tomarte unos meses, el no es tan facil, si lo atacas de una vez te botara, debes ser cuidadosa y no contarle esto a nadie, todos los empleados lo aman.

-¿y si no le gusto?. Pregunte dudosa.

-Le gustaras, a el siempre le gustaron las chicas blancas con cabello marron, no se porque se caso conmigo.

Dijo mientras nos acercábamos a el.

-¿debo acostarme con el?

-asi es, debes acostarte con el, hacer de todo para complacerlo …

Asenti.

Diosss ¿Cómo iba a hacer?

Yo … ¡yo era virgen!

¡maldición!

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?

-Ah por cierto, debes llamarnos señor y señora Cullen, tambien hacer lo que te pidamos desde que trapees el piso hasta que nos traigas un cafe ¿vale?

Asenti.

-Muy bien. Susurro.

-Cariño ---dijo Tanya acercándosele---¿Qué tal a estado tu dia?

-cansado, como siempre. Dijo este dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

Aun estaba algo lejos asi que no pude ver bien su rostro pero se veia que era hermoso.

A pesar de no estar lo suficiente cerca supe que sus hijos eran la viva imagen de el.

-¿Quién es? Pregunto mirándome.

Enseguida baje la mirada.

-Isabella ven. Me llamo Tanya.

Me acerque a ellos a paso lento.

-Cariño ella es Isabella Swan, nuestra nueva empleada, sera la niñera de los niños.

-Muy bien. Dijo el.

-Es un placer Isabella, soy Edward. Dijo tendiendome una mano.

Tome su mano y le dije.

-Llameme Bella señor Cullen, por favor.

-Esta bien---solto mi mano--- pero ¿sabes que puedes mirarme a la cara verdad?

Asenti.

En ese momento levante mi rostro y supe que habia cometido el peor error…

El estaba alli, con su cabello dorado, su hermoso rostro y su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Este hombre era la perfección en persona! ¿Quién no lo querria?

Lo siguiente que hice fue mirar sus ojos … unos hermosos ojos verde que me capturaron por completo.

Senti como si me hubiese sumergido en ellos … al mirarlo a los ojos supe que este hombre no se merecia lo que estaba por hacerle y yo no paraba de pensar

¿en que demonios me meti?

* * *

**Muy bien ... se que este capi no es gran cosa pero aca nos dice algunos porque y les quitan algunas dudas.**

**espero les haya gustado.**

**nos vemos en el proximo ;)**


	3. ¿Ni tan dificil, ni igual?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA/OSEA YO XD

_Hello girls!!! una vez mas lamento mucho la demora pero pufff como muchas de ustedes saben, tengo vida u.u, en fin ... aca les va que ando corta de tiempo._

**Agradecimientos a: Yami Naty Cullen Swan, M.L.(**_colocare quien es el amante de Tanya en su debido momento_**), gioviss, kpatycullen, .stewart, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Alejandrita-Cullen, bellarenesmee alias NATI, aray (**_para que luego luego __no __digas que no te puse_¡jum!), _gracias por leer todos mis fics_**)**

**muchisimas gracias a todas las que me leen!! sus comentarios son super especiales para mi, lamento tanto pero tanto demorar pero puff las clases me agobian!! espero me entiendan ... en fin, las amo!!**

**ESPERO disfruten de este capi y quiero decirles que en este no hay mucha "accion" o "movimiento" pero psss es algo fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**coloque un Pov Edward porque queria que viesen algo desde su punto de vista, aunque los Povs Edward solo se haran de ves en cuando ¿vale?.**

**por cierto chicas si alguna de ustedes esta interezada en traducir alguna de mis historias a cualquier otro idioma diganme, pero solo si creen que vale la pena ¿ok? graciassss :D +.+**

**muy bien puessss A LEER!!!! ;)**

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

Esa noche no pude dormir, me encontraba pensativa y algo deprimida, me sentia como basura y esto ni siquiera habia comenzado!

Estuve dando vueltas gran parte de la noche, hasta que logre conciliar el sueño alrededor de las 3am.

Me parecio que no habia dormido nada, cuando el despertador sonó marcando las 6:30am.

¡maldición! ¡se me habia hecho tarde! ¡y en mi primer dia de trabajo!

Corri rápidamente a la ducha, me lave y vesti lo mas rapido que pude para luego dirigirme a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de los niños.

-Hola—dije entrando a la cocina—buenos dias.

-Buenos dias, Bella—dijo una pequeña chica—soy Alice, la chef.

-¿no eres cocinera?

-Soy Chef!

-Muy bien … --dije dudosa--sabes que desayunan los niños?

-Ya los despertaste?

Oh diablos!

-No …

-Tranquila, por ser tu primer dia te hare el favor de hacerles el desayuno a los niños, pero debes ir a despertarlos y ayudarles a vestir.

-Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias Alice.

-De nada, solo … apresúrate. Dijo riendo.

Corri por los pasillos, me perdi un par de veces hasta que encontre la habitación del niño.

Asome mi cabeza en la habitación después de tocar 2 veces.

-Llegas tarde. Me dijo Marcus. Quien se encontraba sentado en un enorme sofa con forma de guante de béisbol.

¿Qué demonios?

-He … lo siento—entre a la habitación--¿estas listo?.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, y no gracias a ti—dijo mirándome fríamente—debes despertar a mi hermana, ire a desayunar solo ya que gracias a tu ineptitud mi hermana no se encuentra despierta.

-¿disculpa? ¿Quién te crees para hablarme asi niño?.

-Yo—se puso de pie—no me creo nada, soy dueño de esta casa, asi que puedo hablarte como quiera, ya que tu trabajas para mi.

-No trabajo para ti! Trabajo para tu madre!

-Da igual—dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado para salir de la habitación—es lo mismo, al final eres una empleada mas. Dijo antes de irse.

Luego de irse pude detallar mejor la habitación, se veia que era de niño, las paredes eran azules, con blancas, al igual que sus cortinas.

Su habitación era enorme! Tenia todo tipo de cosas, desde un enorme tren que recorría toda la habitación hasta un piano de cola.

Ricky ricon estaría celoso.

Con razon el niño era tan creido …

¡maldito! ¡maldito mocoso! ¿Quién putas se creia que era?

¡oh mierda! ¡la niña!

Corri hacia la otra habitación en busca de la niña.

Al igual que con Marcus, llame dos veces a su puerta y asome mi cabeza.

Rennesme se encontraba sentada en una enorme peinadora color rosa de barbies, mientras peinaba su rubio cabello, o mejor dicho, trataba…

-Hola—dije mientras me acercaba despacio--¿necesitas ayuda?

Ella se giro y me miro de manera dura.

-No—gruño—puedo sola.

Se giro y trato de hacerse una clineja.

Me quede rato observándola hasta que decidi que se hacia muy tarde.

Me acerque a ella y quite sus manos de su cabello.

Ella me miraba ceñuda.

-Dejame ayudarte, o llegaremos tarde al colegio y seguro que a tu mama no le agradara verdad? . dije en modo de juego.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para su reacción.

-NO! Por favor—susurro mientras sus ojos se humedecían—no vayas a decirle a mama, ella se enojara …. Por favor, no hagas que se enoje conmigo. Pidió.

-No .. no, tranquila, yo solo … ¿vamos a peinarte para que desayunes de acuerdo?.

Ella asientio mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

Mientras la peinaba, no pude evitar pensar en este hecho, le tenia miedo a su madre, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le habria hecho para que reaccionase asi?

Culmine de peinarla y bajamos al comedor para que ella comiese mientras su hermano me miraba furioso y jugaba con su DSi.

Ella desayuno unos waffles con crema y un jugo de naranja ¡vaya! ¿no se supone que los niños comen cereal y esas cosas?

Ella comio rápidamente y salimos, crei que debia llevarlos en bus o algo pero ¿Cómo fui tan estupida?

Alli se encontraba el chofer esperándonos con la puerta abierta.

Los niños subieron atrás y yo delante con el chofer.

Nos llevo a un gran instituto, bajamos y me despedi de ellos con un adios.

Justo antes de entrar Rennesme me detubo.

-No vas a decirle nada a mi mama ¿verdad?. Pregunto mientras nuevas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

No sabia porque pero el verle asi me hacia sentir muy mal.

-No cariño, no le dire nada a tu madre ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, gracias …

Y con esto entro al instituto.

Al estar ya en el auto el chofer, al cual no conocía aun, me dijo.

-¿quiere que la lleve a algún lado señorita?

Ummm … tenia 3mil dolares en mi cartera.

-Sip—dije haciendo énfasis en la p—al centro comercial por favor.

Me llevo al centro comercial y entro conmigo diciendo que me ayudaría con las bolsas y esas cosas ¡genial!.

Estuve de tienda en tienda, me compre todo tipo de cosas, zapatos deportivos, de tacón, sandalias bajas, faldas, pantalones, vestidos, camisas de deporte, de escote, lencería casual y sexy. ¡compre mas cosas que en toda mi vida!.

Luego me dedique a comprar mis cosas de aseo personal, hasta me di el lujo de comprar cosas que nunca antes habia usado y que probablemente no usaría en muchos años, como cremas reductoras y anti-arrugas ¿pero que mas da? Venían en una presentación muy bonita …

Compre, jabones, shampoo, enjuague, acondicionador, cremas para alisar el cabello, cremas de hidratación, cremas de olor, pastas de diente y sus cepillos, peines para el cabello, plancha del cabello, secador de cabello, condones … ¡compre de todo!

Y cuando por fin me quedaban alrededor de 200dolares decidí que habia sido suficiente, y me marche a casa.

Por suerte no pasaba del mediodía y los niños salían de clase a las 3pm

Llegue a la hermosa casa, deje todas las cosas en mi habitación , las ordene y me dedique a ver tv un rato, mientras se hacian las 3 pm.

A las 2:23pm decidí ir a buscar a los niños.

El chofer me llevo y llegamos justo a tiempo.

Estaban saliendo cuando llegamos.

-Hola cariño—le dije a Nessi—como estuvo tu dia?

Nessi, seria mi nuevo apodo para ella, y si … aunque sonaba feo era mejor que decir Rennesme todo el tiempo, ese nombre era muy largo …

-Da igual—respondió—llévame a casa.

-Bien … ---suspire y abri la puerta del auto---suban niños.

Una vez dentro el auto se puso en marcha.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu dia Marcus?. Pregunte.

-No finjas que te importa,. No es parte de tu trabajo.

-Ok—dije mientras rodaba los ojos—da igual, tienes razón, no me importa. Le dije

Me miro ceñudo y se dedico a jugar con su maldito DSi

Al llegar los niños, bajaron rápidamente del auto y corrieron a la casa.

Me baje y el chofer me llamo.

-Señorita …

-¿si?

-Soy Paul—me tendio la mano—estoy a su disposición.

-Oh—tome su mano—puedes llamarme Bella. Dije sonriendo.

-Muy bien, oiga … no se moleste con los niños, no es su culpa, su comportamiento lo han heredado de su madre.

-Por favor tutéame ¿si?, y pues … no los culpo es solo que afff … no los soporto y solo llevo aquí un dia ¿puedes creerlo?

-Si, puedo … no eres la única, la mayoría de las niñeras huyen a la semana. Dijo riendo.

-¿quieres decir que han habido muchas niñeras?

-Ufff … ¡un montón! Si las cuento no terminaría nunca, y como es de esperarse la gran mayoría han estado aquí solo para seducir al señor y las que no pues … buscan de hacerlo igual, aunque realmente nunca funciona. Dijo mirándome serio.

Me sonroje.

-¿no dices nada? Quiero decir … ¿no te parece correcto informarle al señor de todo esto?.

-Es lo correcto, y debería hacerlo, pero no puedo … la señora Tanya paga muy bien y yo necesito el dinero—me miro fijo—pareces una buena persona, ¿Por qué haces esto?, se nota tu incomodidad …

-Necesito el dinero. Agregue.

El solo asintió, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Adios Paul, gracias por la platica, nos vemos después.

-Adios Bella.

Entre a la casa y busque con la mirada a los niños, el reloj marcaba las 3:45pm.

Se supone que debia ayudarles con su tarea.

Me dirigí a sus habitaciones, les pedi que se bañaran y cambiaran, luego les di su merienda, ¡adivinen que! ¡tarta de queso! ¿Qué demonios? Esta casa era extraña.

Luego fui con ellos a la biblioteca donde según ellos hacían la tarea, les ayude a realizar sus deberes y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, les dije si querian ver la tv pero dijeron que no lo tenian permitido. Como a las 6pm pase por ellas buscándolos y note que estaban dormidos.

Sonrei, se veían tan Lindos y tiernos descansando.

A las 7pm decidi cenar, estaba cansada, no habia comido nada en todo el dia mas que un chicle y tampoco habia dormido bien.

Para mi suerte justo al terminar, llego el señor Cullen y si dirigio a su estudio.

La señora Tanya no habia llegado … extraño.

Bueno … era hora de comenzar a tantear el terreno ¿no?

Me dirigi con cuidado a su estudio y toque la puerta.

-Adelante. Gritaron desde dentro.

Entre.

-Permiso señor Cullen … ¿podria hablar con usted unos minutos?

Se encontraba sentado, revisando cosas en su lapto.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué ocurre Isabella?

-Llámeme Bella por favor señor Cullen.

El sonrio.

-Muy bien, ¿de que quieres hablar? ¿le paso algo a mis hijos? ¿Por qué no han venido a verme?

-No señor Cullen, ellos estan bien, estan durmiendo …

-¿entonces, que ocurre?

-Queria hablar con usted acerca de los cuidados de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, yo solo … me preguntaba porque sus hijos no tienen permitido comportarse como los demas niños.

Me miro ceñudo.

¡vaya! ¡es de familia! ¡ja!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, ¿no se supone que los niños deben poder desayunar cosas como cereal, poder ver tv y merendar galletas y esas cosas?

El me miro dubitativo…

-¿Crees que eso haría feliz a mis hijos?. Pregunto serio.

Yo sonrei feliz.

-Bueno, no creo que lo suficiente como para decir que son los niños mas felices del mundo, pero créame, no hay nada mejor que levantarse cansado y con flojera para comerse un cereal o llegar simplemente agotado a su casa y sentarse tranquilamente a degustarse un delicioso chocolate. Dije aun sonriendo.

Para ese momento el ya sonreía conmigo.

Y debo decir que su sonrisa era la mas hermosa que jamás había visto!

-Bueno, si crees que eso les hará feliz, esta bien, mientras no te salgas de la comida balanceada que necesitan.

-¿de verdad?

-Si … esta bien.

-Muy bien Señor Cullen, gracias …

-No hay porque Bella.

Le dedique una ultima sonrisa y Sali de su estudio riendo como idiota.

Con solo una sonrisa el habia logrado derretirme.

Parece que esto no seria tan difícil después de todo…

**Edward Pov:**

Luego de que Tanya me dijese que habia una nueva niñera, no queria llegar temprano a casa, siempre era lo mismo, todas querían estar conmigo, parece que no entendían que yo amaba a mi esposa.

Pero hoy decidi llegar temprano a casa, debia revisar unos papeles y tambien queria descansar algo mas.

Tanya se encontraba en casa de su hermana, asi que llegaria muy tarde porque estaban en sus dias de "mujeres".

Al llegar lo primero que note fue que los niños no corrieron a saludarme, lo cual fue extraño.

Como siempre Alice me esperaba con mi cena y mi vino favorito servido.

Ella era sin duda la mejor Chef que pudiese pedir.

Después de cenar, me dirigi a mi estudio, estaba tan cansado que solo me puse a jugar poker-online.

De repente tocaron mi puerta.

-Adelante. Grite.

Ella entro.

¡genial! De seguro intentaría seducirme el primer dia, como todas …

-Permiso señor Cullen … ¿podria hablar con usted unos minutos?

-Muy bien, ¿Qué ocurre Isabella? Pregunte.

-Llámeme Bella por favor señor Cullen.

Sonreí, no sabia porque pero ella me transmitía una buena vibra.

-Muy bien, ¿de que quieres hablar? ¿le paso algo a mis hijos? ¿Por qué no han venido a verme?. Pregunte asustado.

-No señor Cullen, ellos están bien, están durmiendo …

-¿entonces, que ocurre?

-Queria hablar con usted acerca de los cuidados de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, yo solo … me preguntaba porque sus hijos no tienen permitido comportarse como los demas niños.

¿Qué queria decirme con eso? ¡mis hijos no tenian nada que envidiar de los demas niños! ¡lo tenian todo!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, ¿no se supone que los niños deben poder desayunar cosas como cereal, poder ver tv y merendar galletas y esas cosas?

La mire dudoso…

Después de todo, tenia razón en ese aspecto, pero nunca crei que eso hiciera infeliz a mis hijos.

-¿Crees que eso haría feliz a mis hijos?. Pregunte serio.

Ella mostro una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, no creo que lo suficiente como para decir que son los niños mas felices del mundo, pero créame, no hay nada mejor que levantarse cansado y con flojera para comerse un cereal o llegar simplemente agotado a su casa y sentarse tranquilamente a degustarse un delicioso chocolate. Dijo aun sonriendo.

Mientras ella decía eso, sonreía enormemente y tenia los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese disfrutando de un recuerdo, no pude evitarlo rei con ella, se veía tan pura y sincera que no pude evitarlo.

Y debo decir que su sonrisa era la mas hermosa que jamás había visto!

-Bueno, si crees que eso les hará feliz, esta bien, mientras no te salgas de la comida balanceada que necesitan.

-¿de verdad?

-Si … esta bien.

-Muy bien Señor Cullen, gracias …

-No hay porque Bella.

Me dedico una sonrisa y salio del estudio.

Debo admitir que era sumamente hermosa y

¡vaya! Parece que ella no era igual a las demas después de todo …

* * *

**pobre Ed =( , en fin ... nos leemos pronto!!! :D**

**-Kaiss**


	4. Rutinas y Maltrato

Hola Chicas, una vez mas lamento la demora (cmo escribo eso joder), en fin ando sin tiempo asi que al grano.

**Agradecimientos a:**

gioviss, Tina Masen, kpatycullen, chiiocullen , M.L., Cherrie SA , bellarenesmee alias NATI, aRii! =), princesaamy, Araima,Alejandrita-Cullen,Gaby Cullen Swan,

Muchas gracias chicas por todo su apoyo y por sus maravillosos reviews!no saben lo feliz que me hacen, espero sigan leyendo a pesar de mis demoras ;), se les quiereee y una vez mas gracias! (K)

si alguna tiene una pregunta pues ¡hagala! yo les respondere :D

**ok este capitulo tiene algo de Violencia hacia un menor, asi que al que no le guste no lea! no quiero rollos despues!**

ahora si... lean xD

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya 3 semanas, mi relación con los niños no mejoraba, cada vez odiaba mas al niño , bueno no tanto como odiar pero si lo detestaba! Era un niño extraño, casi no salía o jugaba a menos de que fuese con su estupido DSi, de hecho comencé a pensar que tenia fetiche con el …

En fin, la relación con el señor Cullen, o Edward como le gustaba ser llamado, cada vez mejoraba mas, platicábamos casi todas las noches, al principio el me llamaba con la excusa de que quería hablar del día de sus hijos, pero siempre terminábamos contándonos cosas nuestras, como cuando fue nuestro primer beso, cuando fue nuestra primera fiesta o cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pareja. Y todo gracias a que? A la frase "te imaginas cuando tus hijos tengan…"

Hoy por ejemplo, tenia planeado mantener una conversación mas larga de lo usual con el, se que no es común que alguien con un trabajo como el mio quiera "socializar" primero, antes de irse de una vez al punto, pero yo prefiero que el se sienta en confianza conmigo, que se abra, que me vea como una amiga, asi si luego no funciona mi plan de seducción podría decirle que me "enamore" y al menos podria tener mas consideración y no despedirme…

Me encontraba esperando a los niños, estaban saliendo de la escuela y como siempre, yo les recibía con una sonrisa y ellos con una mirada de odio y un bufido. Hacia mi mejor intento, de verdad, trataba de llevarme bien con estos niños, pero simplemente no podía, ellos eran imposibles, el niño mas que la niña, pero aun asi, hacían que mi trabajo fuese mas complicado de lo usual, mas de lo que se supone debia ser.

Una vez mas, el transcurso del viaje fue en total silencio, solo se oia el sonido del niño mientras jugaba, llegamos a la casa, y como ya era costumbre merendaron, se cambiaron, hicieron sus deberes y durmieron.

Habia tratado de hacer que los "niños" fuesen niños realmente, viendo la tv y esas cosas, pero en cuanto su madre se entero me dijo que no lo hiciera y toda la cosa, asi que pues, todo volvia a la normalidad.

Mi relación con Alice cada vez era mas fuerte, se podría decir que éramos amigas, había conocido a las hermanas de la señora Tanya, Irina y Zafrina, también conocí a los padres de Edward, Esme y Carlisle. Ambos eran personas muy amables y atentas, nada parecidos a las hermanas de Tanya.

Justo ahora me encontraba sentada en el pasillo esperando a que llegase el señor para darle su cena, si; Alice me habia permitido hacerlo.

_-Oh si nena, vamos, hazlo ... sabes que quieres._

_-Shiiiii, callate! Van a oirnos._

_¿_Qué demonios?

Me puse de pie y recorri la casa buscando el sitio proveniente de los ruidos.

¡Y adivinen que!

¡era el despacho de Edward! ¡con su esposa teniendo sexo con otro hombre en el escritorio!

No podia creerlo

El se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, por lo que no pude verle la cara, solo podia saber que tenia una gran musculatura, era de tez oscura y bestia elegante, mientras que Tanya la "señora" estaba parada entre sus piernas con el vestido subido mientras el subía sus manos por todo su trasero y ella le masturbaba.

El hombre emitía asquerosos gemidos y ella sonreía en su boca, disfrutando…

Era por esto que ella quería dejar a Edward?

Era por un revolcón que ella quería dejar a su marido?

Realmente este hombre valdría la pena?

El seria lo suficiente como para ser catalogado la "competencia" de Edward?

No lo creo, y aun asi miles de preguntas se formulaban en mi mente…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pude ver que Rennesme estaba parada frente a ellos.

¿Cómo no lo habia notado?

¿Cómo pude dejar que se me pasara por alto?

¡estaba frente a mi joder!

¡esto era malo! ¡Malísimo!

¿Qué hacia?

¿corria?

¿me iba?

¿salia?

¡joder!

Decidí observar, queria moverme, pero algo me lo impidió, era como si algo me dijese "solo mira" y asi lo hice.

Me limite a observar.

-Mama. Llamo la pequeña niña

Tanya giro bruscamente y trato de guardar la polla del señor.

El por su parte trataba de arreglarse los pantalones.

-Hola niña. Dijo el hombre riendo.

-¿Qué quieres maldita niña? Grito Tanya

-Mama que haces besando a este señor?. Pregunto ella inocentemente.

Tanya la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la zarandeaba, tanto que de seguro le hacia daño, estaba lastimándola, podía verlo en los ojos llorosos de la niña.

-¿Qué te he dicho?

Al ver que la niña no respondía grito

-DIMELO! ¿QUE MIERDAS TE HE DICHO NIÑA?

-q-que n-no me met-ta en tus cosas m-mama. Dijo la niña asustada.

-Te he dicho que no me molestes—dijo mientras apretaba mas su brazo—no puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie ¿me entendiste?—la niña asintió—porque sino mama te castigara, y no quieres que eso pase verdad?

Rennesme inmediatamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras mordía su labio fuertemente para evitar gritar.

-sabes lo que pasara si te castigo verdad? Te Hare sufrir, y mucho. ¿lo tienes claro?

Ella no decía nada, solo podia gemir de dolor y contraer el rostro por la presión que su madre ejercía sobre ella.

El rostro de Tanya era amenazante, tanto que hasta yo sentí miedo.

Al ver que no respondía la arrojo contra el piso y la abofeteo sin cesar, la niña empezó a dar gritos ahogados y ella decidio taparle la boca con una mano y halarle el cabello con la otra mientras decia.

-TE HE DICHO QUE ME RESPONDAS NIÑA DEL DEMONIO! RESPONDEME!

Le destapo la boca para que pudiese hablar.

-S-si mama, se l-lo que pas-sara si me castig-gas. Respondió la niña con la voz rota y llena de dolor mientras gruesas lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-Muy bien! Ahora quiero que te vayas y no digas nada, porque sino mama te tocara alli—dijo mientras señalaba su parte intima- y tu no quieres eso verdad? Gruño

-NO! POR FAVOR! NO MAMA! NO LO HAGAS! Grito Nessi.

Ella rio, malignamente.

-Esta bien pequeña—susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro—no te tocare alli, mientras tu te portes bien ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió mientras su madre la soltaba y ella corria.

No me habia dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero yo también estaba llorando y procuraba morder mi labio para evitar sollozar de manera audible.

Tanya giro y vio al hombre, por fin pude observar su rostro, era guapo, pero malvado, mantenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro mientras veia todo lo sucedido.

Cerraron la puerta y al poco rato ella me llamo.

-ISABELLA.

Yo corri, no queriendo hacerla esperar.

-Digame señora. Susurre.

-Quiero que veas a la niña, y si esta herida invéntate algo ¿de acuerdo? Yo saldré esta noche, dile a mi marido que estoy con mi hermana y vendré en cuanto pueda.

-Si señora.

Ella salio del despacho seguida por el hombre, que al verme me guiño un ojo.

Asqueroso.

Corrí rápidamente a la habitación de Rennesme y entre sin tocar.

La niña se encontraba acostada debajo de su cama en un "refugio" que ella habia construido, estaba en posición fetal, abrazando a un oso de peluche y mordiendo su pulgar mientras lloraba.

-Rennesme. Susurre.

Ella solo me miro y cerro los ojos.

Me acerque a ella y me sente a su lado llorando también.

-No vayas a decir nada o sino mi mama me castigara, por favor. Susurro.

-Tranquila, cariño, sera nuestro secreto, esta bien?

Ella asintió, y se acerco a mi para abrazarme.

Yo solo pude abrazarla y llorar junto a ella.

-Si alguien te pregunta diremos que te has caído ¿esta bien?

Ella asintió y susurro un "gracias"

Estuvimos largo rato llorando juntas cuando….

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿ porque lloran? ¿Por qué mi hija llora?—me miro furioso-¿Qué mierdas esta pasando Isabella? Grito Edward.

-Y-yo … y-yo …

No podía hablar joder!

-Me cai papa. Susurro Rennesme

Yo la mire atónita, para luego mirar a Edward quien me veía dudoso.

-¿es eso cierto Isabella?

-Si señor Cullen, la niña se callo y yo …yo…

-¿no pudiste hacer otra mas que ponerte a llorar con ella?reprocho.

-Señor Cullen yo…

-TU QUE ISABELLA? MI HIJA SE HA CAIDO Y TU NO LA ATIENDES! NI SIQUIERA LA REVISAS A VER SI SE ENCUENTRA BIEN! SOLO TE PONES A LLORAR COMO UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA JUNTO A ELLA! Me grito.

Yo … estaba asustada, el nunca me habia gritado, y se veia claramente preocupado y molesto, se notaba que le preocupaba su hija.

-Ven aquí pequeña—la llamo mientras me miraba molesto—papa va a revisar que te encuentres bien.

Ella se alejo de mi y corrio hacia el y yo seguia llorando.

Vaya! El dia del llanto!

El dia de llorar, y no parar jamas!

La tomo en brazos y dijo

-hablaremos después Isabella.

Salio de la habitación con la niña cargada en brazos y se fue.

Yo solo, me sente en el piso y continúe llorando.

¿ahora que iba a pasar?

Estaba claro que Tanya era una mala madre.

Y que había querido decir con eso de "te tocare allí"?

Ella maltrataba a su hija, eso estaba claro, pero … ¿hasta que punto?

Me sentia tan mal, tan culpable, por no intervenir cuando pude hacerlo…

-Estas bien?

-Marcus…

-Tranquila! No llores—se sento a mi lado, y rodeo su brazo en mi cintura de manera protectora—mi mama siempre que se molesta es asi, no es tu culpa, mi hermana estara bien, siempre estamos bien.-Dijo el de manera fria y distante—yo cuido de ella y ahora cuidare de ti.

El cuidaba de su hermana del modo en que podia y ahora queria hacerlo conmigo tambien, sonrei.

* * *

Muy Bien ... que tal? jajajajaja dejenme saber que les parecio :D


End file.
